This case relates to a fluid assembly and a related method for use with a diagnostic instrument.
A diagnostic instrument is a machine that can perform a test on a sample, such as blood and the like, to determine something in that sample. That something, such as the AIDS virus in the sample, may be medically significant.
To perform such a test, the machine may mix the sample with a fluid, such as a reagent, a buffer, a diluent and the like. This fluid may be supplied in a fluid container, such as a bottle and the like. As the machine performs the test, the machine takes a needed amount of fluid from the fluid container. As the machine performs more and more tests, the fluid container is progressively emptied.
However, given that the tests the machine performs are important, e.g. to determine whether a person is sick or not, it is desirable that the machine be substantially continuously ready to perform those tests. This means that the machine should have a substantially constant supply of fluid. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an assembly which can be used to inform a machine operator when a certain fluid container is close to being empty so that a new, "full" fluid container can be added, etc.